


A Beautiful Bride

by tonystarktrash



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Drinking, F/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarktrash/pseuds/tonystarktrash
Summary: He doesn’t mind how weak the drink is, it’s free, and it’s the only way he’d been able to get through the wedding and now the reception.written to fulfill a prompt: things you said after it was over





	

Tony checks his watch, a glass of mostly ice with a dash of whiskey leaves a wider ring of condensation on the bar every time he lifts it to his mouth. He doesn’t mind how weak the drink is, it’s free, and it’s the only way he’d been able to get through the wedding and now the reception. He decides that he’s made an acceptably long appearance, and now it is time for him to slink away to the first bar he finds off the highway. First, he has to say goodbye to the bride. 

Knocking back the last vestiges of his drink, Tony slips off the barstool and looks out at the ballroom. The bride is wearing a brilliantly beautiful white dress, and Tony wonders how the lace back would feel beneath the palm of his hand when he takes it off of her. But it would be a different man doing that tonight. He weaves through the crowd of dancing guests effortlessly, years of experience of escaping packed clubs under his belt. He sidles up alongside her, and Pepper’s expression is one of surprise when she recognizes him. Tony isn’t hurt, he’s been keeping a low profile the whole night, sitting in the back row (on the side of the bride) and slipping out right before the happy couple had left to get ready for the reception.

“Tony! Wow, I –.” 

The song changes, and Tony longs to disappear. The last thing he wants to do is slow dance with the woman he loves. She's a newlywed in love with a very nice man that Tony had exchanged a handful of words with, unable to get past pleasantries without excusing himself and nearly vomiting in the bathroom. But, Pepper’s hand wraps around his arm, and before he knows it, he’s dancing with her in the middle of the swaying crowd. He hopes the groom doesn’t show up and punch him out, though that would put an end to his misery.

Tony is stiff, hands hovering over her waist, desperate to reach out and touch her, no matter how brief. 

“It was a beautiful wedding,” he says, voice barely audible over the music. His eyes meet hers for a moment, and the connection gives him enough confidence to rest his hands on her waist, the fingertip of his index finger just able to brush against the lace back of the dress. “I just wanted to say congratulations before I leave.” 

Pepper looks at him searchingly, and Tony’s eyes flick to her lips, much like the night so many years ago when they had danced just like this – except she’d been in blue, and she’d been very single. It’s a few moments before he speaks again, savoring every last moment he has with her. 

“Weird?” He asks, a sad smile flitting over his features. The last time he’d asked her that, she’d kissed him. 

“No, it’s not weird.” Tony’s hands lift from her waist, and hers move from his arms. The song ends, a few people applaud the band, but Tony wants nothing more than for them to keep playing.

“You make a beautiful bride, Pepper.” He brings her hand to his lips, eyes meeting hers one last time before he backs away. “Congratulations again.” 

Pepper opens her mouth to speak, but Tony slips away into the crowd as quickly as he had appeared.


End file.
